


I dare you

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN drabbles [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Armie Hammer - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, CMBYN drabble, Call me by your name, Comfort, Drabble, Elio is a sweetheart, Elio taking control, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform, elio and oliver, heat - Freeform, i dare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: When Oliver and Elio finally reunite, Elio dares Oliver.Starts smutty, ends happily.Written for the CMBYN Drabble Challenge; prompt: "I dare you".
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135751
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	I dare you

**Author's Note:**

> Those guys do whatever they want to do. Amazing, how they find their place on paper so easily. Enjoy.  
> And thanks for leaving kudos and comments. :*

Oliver ran his hands over Elio´s chest.

“You´re hard again...”

He chuckled, gifting Elio a look of feigned disapproval.

“I´ll take that off. Wearing my shorts... such... a naughty... boy...”

Oliver worked his teeth around the hem of Elio´s trunks and pulled them down. Elio didn´t move, he just waited until Oliver left the fabric around his ankles. How he liked to be naked before Oliver, leaving nothing but truth and intimacy between them. He sighed deeply.

Oliver´s blue eyes appeared above him, dark with lust and Elio held his gaze when Oliver moved a hand under his balls, rolling them gently. They stared at each other, drinking in the other. Elio swallowed hard.

“I dare you...”

he whispered. Oliver laughed, his low voice vibrating against Elio´s throat. He wandered his hand to Elio´s back and sucked harder at Elio´s sweet spot, eliciting moans from the boy.

“Say it, Elio. Dare me...”

Elio whimpered, feeling overwhelmed for some seconds. He had been in such heat all the time, but now Oliver was here. Elio coughed and he knew he was leaking already. Oliver hadn´t even touched him, he was just delicately brushing his fingertips against Elio´s entrance.

It was too much.

Elio sprung seated and with a force Oliver hadn´t thought to ever find in Elio, the younger pinned him down to the bed. He sat himself onto Oliver´s chest and there was utter want in Oliver´s look now, never would he have expected Elio to be this bold, but he watched with pleasure as Elio began to stroke his cock, ending his moves just inches before Oliver´s lips.

“I dare you... to fuck me with your mouth.”

Oliver groaned and he moved forward, touching his lips to the wet tip and reaching his tongue out, swirling it around the head. Elio let himself fall back. He felt in control, he felt utterly desired and the sounds that Oliver made just emphasized how much he liked it.

He had known it would be amazing, but to actually feel it now, Oliver´s big hands on his behind, moving a finger down his crease, further and then... inside...

“Fuck...”

Oliver let him go and Elio violently spilled himself onto Oliver´s chest. His knees gave in and he collapsed in the same instant. Oliver caught him and comforted him through the afterwaves.

Elio felt sleepy, exhausted but happy as never before.

“I dare you back, Elio...”

“Hm?”

Oliver drew circles over his small back and Elio shuddered from the tenderness and warmth he felt cuddled into those strong arms.

“I dare you to attend me back home.”

Elio´s eyes flew open.

“What?”

Oliver kissed him deeply and then held his face away some inches, smiling at him.

“I won´t marry. And I want you to come with me. Stay... with me?”

Elio´s heart skipped some beats.

_This._

_Just._

_Can´t..._

But it was.


End file.
